Lejos de la perfección
by Viko W
Summary: Es tiempo de cometer un crimen. Porque Len es ingenuo y Luka ya no 'recoge' flores. *viñeta*


**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

**Advertencias:** Ortografía. Straight shota. Lime.

**Lejos de la perfección.**

(Lukaxlen)

Cuando cantó aquella canción a dúo con Luka, a petición de ella misma no imaginó que la letra se haría realidad o parte de ella. De hecho ni siquiera consideró la posibilidad de que la número tres le dirigiera la palabra fuera del estudio. Porque sencillamente él era él, la otra parte de Rin y ella casi una reina, superada sólo por la favorita del público, Miku. Pero ahora, justo debajo de ese monumental cuerpo se hallaba él, temblando torpemente ante cada contacto. ¿No se supone que esta clase de cosas son territorio lejano? No es que su lienzo se encuentre en blanco, pero tampoco está tan coloreado como el mundo entero cree. Gime contra su voluntad, más asustado que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera experimentar. Luka sonríe presionando más con su pierna desnuda, tensando al niño que parece está a punto de llorar.

—Lu-Luka onee-chan… ¿por qué…?

Ella cierra los ojos, degustando el momento, frotando con más fuerza antes de depositar un húmedo beso sobre los labios contrarios. Esa voz trémula y el escandaloso rubor en sus mejillas le hacen imposible dar marcha atrás a sus acciones. Si bien no lo sedujo de la forma en la que la lirica lo estipulaba, tampoco era su intención perder el tiempo entorpeciendo los avanzas con miraditas e indirectas. Lame su oreja y succiona el lóbulo lentamente. Lo escucha gemir y soltar soniditos que seguramente él considera vergonzosos. Se regocija. Desliza una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna del pequeño rubio, aprisionando el bulto que se yergue por debajo de sus shorts. Len se paraliza por segunda vez y poco después se cubre el rostro con ambas manos.

—¡No, no, no lo toques! ¡Por favor, es vergonzoso!

—Shhh, tranquilo—susurra en su oído acariciando su erección—, muéstrame más…

El rojo le llega hasta las orejas al igual que el calor y la creciente sensación extraña que sólo logra definir como 'placer', se apodera con rapidez de su cuerpo. Es la primera vez que siente aquello, pero es imposible que pueda confundirse o clasificarlo en otra categoría. Luka besa sus manos, pidiéndole alejarlas y verle la cara. Tirita al sentir bajar la cremallera y la lengua de su captora recorrerle el cuello, dejando largos caminos de tibia saliva que al contacto con el aire se vuelve fría.

—Luka onee-chan…—musita de forma suplicante al percatarse de los dedos que invaden y palpan sin pudor debajo de su ropa interior. Una corriente eléctrica, algo similar a una chispa lo obliga a atrapar la mano de Luka, dejando al descubierto su expresión. Su corazón agitado y su mente casi en su totalidad nublada le gritan que la deje seguir. Aquella sensación se ha sentido tan bien que le ha asustado. Sus ojos se encuentran con los azules de Megurine. Suelta una risita y reanuda la fricción atrapando los brazos del rubio con su mano libre—¡N-no, ah! ¡Ah!

—Tócame.—dice colocándole las manos sobre sus pechos. Debe estar perdiendo la conciencia y estar cruzando el limbo hacia el otro lado, porque entre inapropiados jadeos accede, sucumbiendo ante las caricias. Gime al sentir el cambio de ritmo, apretándole los senos. Luka es tan suave… y pervertida. Su respiración acelera y se vuelve más ruidoso—Len-kun, ¿se siente bien?

—¡Ah! Y-Yo… ¡Luka~!

Sonríe, besando su frente. Ya lo siente venir, las ansias por ver el rostro de Len están por consumarse.

—¡Ahhh~!

Termina entre suspiros con los ojos llorosos y un rubor digno. Luka pone el índice sobre la punta y echa una mirada al resultado. No puede evitar sonreír con dulzura. Len es tan lindo, tan lindo…

Inspira profundamente al sentirse mojada y se lleva los dedos que derraman la blanca miel hasta su boca, saboreándolos frente al chico. El segundo par de ojos azules se abren como platos y ella se relame los labios lascivamente mientras se quita las bragas, deshaciendo el par de moños que tiene por nudos. Al fondo, suena la canción del crimen perfecto y el incienso a canela inunda la habitación.

"_Nothing but the perfect crime…"_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Notas de la autora:** la idea llegó gracias a la canción, aunque admito que desde hace mucho tiempo me rondaba el escribir al menos un drabble de éste par. Sólo hasta el día de hoy fui capaz de ponerme a trabajar. De algún modo siempre he sentido que Luka es la única de los vocaloids que pone una barrera. Así que hacer que Len la vea como una especie de Reina del pop me viene bien. Siempre manteniendo distancia del resto con una personalidad un tanto cortante. De modo que no pude contener mi deseo por hacerle un lado perverso y pedófilo.

Con ellos será Luka quien lleve las riendas de la relación en todo momento, muy diferente al HannahxAlois, que si bien lo correcto es AloisxHannah porque es el rubio de tinte sádico quien manda, la de la iniciativa es Hannah.

_Perfect Crime_- Mugurine Luka, Kagamine Len.


End file.
